There is no one here to dry your tears
by GleeOTPFINCHEL
Summary: Paige and her family just moved to Lima, Ohio. Her whole family is still in shock, since her brother passed away just 3 weeks ago in a tragic car accident. She starts going to McKinley High. Will she recover from the accident? Or will she keep wallowing in her sadness?
1. Meet Paige

Name: Paige Mica Newfeld

Personality: Loves to take pictures, of like everything. Bubbly and cheerful, not so sporty but she loves dancing. Shy.

Family: Michaela Newfeld, mom. Jay Newfeld, dad. Holden Newfeld, deceased brother, 18. Emily Stevens, grandma, moms side.

Friends: No one, yet.

Enemies: Macy, ex-bestfriend. Cole, ex-bestfriend.


	2. Moving Day

As the wind softly blows my hair, I sit down on the grass. I look upon the small town underneath the hill I'm sitting on. Connecticut, my home. Soon to be ex-home. Thoughts run wild in my head, thoughts like none I've had before. 'Run away, you don't need your family.' 'Why move? Isn't this your home, your safe haven?' My thoughts scare me, sometimes. I answer the question softly, I haven't spoken since we heard it had happened. "I do need them, they're the only people that can help me." My voice sounds hoarse, like I've just woken up out of a three week during nap. "We need to move, we need to find a new place to make new memories, without Holden." A tear runs down my cheek, something that has happened a lot, especially the last few days. I'm not sure if I can even fully cry anymore, I've done it too much.

Suddenly a voice sounds, and my heads snaps up. One look at my watch and I realize, I've been sitting here for two hours. "Paige!" The familiar voice yells. "Come on Paige, we need to leave. The moving truck has already left, and we need to follow it, quickly." I sigh and start to stand up, only to fall back down immediately. 'Great, my legs are asleep.' The voice in my heads sounds once again. "Are you okay?" My eyes snap up again and I am looking in the eyes of my dad. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He's a bit startled by the fact that I'm talking again, but his face instantly changes from surprised to glad. "Ah, I see you've decided to use that angel's voice of yours again?" He chuckles. "Yeah, I did. Kinda need it to talk to new people don't I?" I reply, unwanted bitterness sounding in my voice. Again, his facial expression changes, to anger this time. "Now you listen to me young lady, I climbed all the way up here to get you. We need to leave now. I will not accept any of this unruly, disobedient behavior any longer, understood?" Emphasizing certain words in his sentence, he grabs my arm and puts it around his shoulders. "Yes dad.." He helps me on my feet and sighs.

"Why do I always offer to do this?" I chuckle at his distressed utter. "I do." Eyes sparkling, he looks at me and asks. "Well, why do I?" My voice sound a little quieter than normal. "Because you love me so much..?" It comes out more like a question, but he laughs. "Yeah, probably." We resume our walk down the hill with laughter and chuckles sounding through the valley.

*Michaela's POV*

"There you are!" I exclaim, as I finally see Jay coming back, half carrying Paige. "You shouldn't keep running off like that honey. Especially when we're in Lima, there's cars everywhere in our stree-" My rant is cut off by a hug, Paige. "Sorry mom, I won't do it again." Gladly, I sigh. "Okay Paige, you can let me go now." Uncertain chuckles sound from behind me. "Well... I kinda can't." I take her hands, and look at her. "Why not, what did you do this time- Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know." She takes my shoulders, and I relax. "Fine, Jay, help her get into the car won't you?" He nods and takes her arms again. 'Why is my daughter such an unruly mess.. I was never like this.' I shake my head and get seated in the car.


	3. Arriving in Lima

**DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Glee, I only own Paige and her family and her story.**

*Paige's POV*

-9 hours later-

The move went faster than expected, maybe because I was asleep for more than half of it. As I look outside, I see that the movers have already started to bring in the furniture and boxes. "Paige, come on, get out of the car and start moving your stuff in." 'Great,' I think to myself 'moving in furniture, great way to start your weekend isn't it?' Hear the sarcasm? "Coming mom!" I yell. Slowly I get out of the car and try standing up again, this time it doesn't go wrong. Let's do this!

-Later that day-

The house is gradually filling up, and my room is already done. I stumble down the stairs and dash into the kitchen, slipping while doing so. "Ouch..." I exclaim when I've plunged to the ground. Carefully I get up and walk towards the fridge. *ding dong* I sigh, walking towards the front door. Who could be here? We only just moved in.

Waiting behind the door I see a family of 4, a quite tall boy who looks about my age, another boy of my age and 2 adults. "Hello?" I ask. "Who-who are you? I'm sorry, I just moved in so I don't know who you are. Perhaps you have the wrong house?" I chuckle nervously. "No, we're at the right house. Hello, I'm Carole. Carole Hudson-Hummel." The woman replies sticking out her hand. I reluctantly take it and shake it. "Paige Newfeld. Nice to meet you." Carole then pushes her 2, who I presume are her sons, sons towards me.

"Hey, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. Are you going to McKinley?" The tall boy says. I nod. "Great, we-" He points towards the other boy. "- go there too. We're seniors, you?" Still lost in my thoughts about why they're here, I snap my head up. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm a senior too. Great, then I'll at least know someone." I smile. The other kid finally speaks up. "Hey, I'm Kurt. Sorry about Finn here, he doesn't know when stop talking." He laughs. Finn scoffs. "Says you. You're the one always talking. I never talk to anyone, you're always the one introducing me to everyone. So I thought, let's switch it around for once." Looking at me, he says. "Wouldn't you agree?" Holding in a laugh I answer. "Yeah, sure..." Their dad, I presume, extends his arm and introduces himself. "Burt Hummel. Are your parents home?" I nod, pointing at the living room. "They're in there, would you like to come in?" I offer. Suddenly, as if she noticed I was talking about her, my mom walks in. "Who are at the door- Oh hello, I'm Michaela. Michaela Newfeld, Paige's mom." And once again everyone introduces themselves. I sigh, getting tired of standing here. "Paige." I shoot up. "Hmm?" My eyes snap to my mom. She whispers in my ear. "Why don't you take the boys upstairs? No funny business though." My face heats up. "MOM!" She chuckles. "Go on, upstairs." I glare at my mom, but do invite Finn and Kurt in.

-In her room-

"So, this is my room…" I awkwardly stand in the doorframe. They walk in, avoiding various lamps on the ceiling and boxes on the floor. "Yeah, those have my clothes in them. So I still need to sort those out." Finn eyes widen. "Please, don't talk about clothe-" Kurt starts squealing. "**Please** let me sort your clothes **please**!" Finn shakes his head. "-s" Looking at the two of them, I start laughing. I haven't laughed this hard since, before Holden died. They look at me as if I just died or something. Then they suddenly start laughing too. We laugh for a few minutes, jokes thrown into the conversation. At least I've made some friends here..


End file.
